Troublesome
by extraordinaire
Summary: Shikamaru reminisces on all the things troublesome in his life, and soon realizes that there is one thing that isn't that troublesome...


**Troublesome**

"Shika-chan, did you clean your room!?" Yoshino screamed from outside my door. I just rolled my eyes, clearly annoyed with her troublesome screaming and her troublesome demands.

"Yes mom." I answered, wanting her to go away as soon as possible. I can't wait till I'm seventeen, then I can move out of this troublesome place. Just one more year…

"Well I don't think its good enough!" My dear old mommy yelled at me yet again while walking into my spotless room. I just rolled my eyes and closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

"It's fine." I dared to confirm. A lesson my troublesome dad had always taught me was to never go against a troublesome woman's statement because she could inflict serious pain to the male anatomy. Yeah, well unfortunately for me, I never really listened to my dad because I was to busy sleeping. How troublesome.

"What did you just say Shikamaru!" She demanded while walking, or stomping, over to my bed that I was currently trying to sleep on.

"That I should go and clean it again?" I whispered, hoping that the inflicted pain won't occur. Sure she was my mom and she doesn't believe in child abuse, but it didn't stop my fear.

"Good boy!" She cheered while patting me on my head. How Troublesome.

She sprinted out of my room and I still stayed lying on my bed. I wasn't going to re-clean my room. It was too troublesome. Jeez, my whole life is so freakin' troublesome. My mom, my team, training, being smart, girls, staying awake…

"Shika-chan!" My mom screamed yet again. I sighed deeply thinking about how troublesome she was. She was probably just coming in to make sure I was cleaning my room, which I wasn't.

"What?" I asked clearly annoyed by her troublesome antics.

"You have a visitor." She answered sweetly, for once all day. I sighed again. I _hate_ visitors. They were really troublesome. They cut into my sleeping time. It was probably Choji who wanted to go to a restaurant or Ino complaining that I'm really lazy and I haven't bought flowers in a long time. How troublesome.

"Tell them to go away!" I yelled while closing my eyes. I heard talking of two girl voices downstairs, but I couldn't recognize the one talking with my mom. It was so troublesome when I didn't know things.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from up the stairs. I knew it was my mom. I should have gotten up to start cleaning, but I was too tired and it would be too troublesome.

As the door opened, I saw blonde hair peek out and instantly thought it was Ino. My mom and Ino's mom were friends so my mom would have let Ino come in anyways.

"I said to go-" I would have finished my sentence if a certain person hadn't just walked in. Her blonde hair was up in it's usually position and she was wearing her signature purple attire. I smile at her and she does the same.

"Hi Shikamaru." She whispered while walking closer to me. Her voice was so beautiful and not troublesome at all. I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. The satisfaction that I was the cause of the reddish hue to her complexion wasn't troublesome either.

"Hi Temari." I greeted while getting up from the bed I was on so I could welcome her. "How are you?" I asked once I was a foot away from her. She smiled.

"Baka!" She screamed while punching me in the arm. I jump and look at her, confusion all over my face. This was going to become troublesome, I just know it.

"What did I do now?" She just smiles at me and I become frightened. Being frightened is troublesome.

"You didn't want to see me?" She asked innocently while batting her eyelashes at me. I can't resist her puppy dog eyes or the way her lips pout. They were troublesome because I could never say no, but they were extremely un-troublesome because she looked irresistibly cute when doing so.

"Of course I wanted to see you." I whisper while caressing her cheek with my hand. She blushes at this and I smile. Then, she giggles; the most amazingly not troublesome sound that my ears had ever heard.

"Good." She whispers just as quietly in my ear. I suppress a shiver, but then smile. I love when she whispers in my ear. It's not troublesome. She then moves her face into my chest and just rests there. I put my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me.

"I missed you." I say into her hair that smells like jasmine. The smell, at first was intoxicating when I smelt it at Ino's flower shop, but now I loved it being how it was _her _un-troublesome smell.

"I missed you too." She murmurs into my chest. I love the way her soft breath caresses my chest.

"You want to sit?" I ask while motioning to my bed with hand. She shakes her head and sits down on my bed next to me.

As she rambles and I caress her hand that I was currently holding with mine, I don't listen. I'm to busy looking at her loveliness. Her eyes are soft and kind, unlike when she is arguing. They remind me of when we had our first kiss after a fight. She was yelling at me and I wanted to shut her up, so I lightly placed my lips atop of hers. After, she looked at me with the same eyes that she was looking at me now with. Their teal color glittered with such un-troublesome-ness, serenity and happiness; love.

As I moved down from her eyes, I look at her lips that are moving rapidly. I hear something to do with Gaara in her conversation, but I still don't listen. Gaara has always hated me. He was so troublesome. I notice the glossy texture of her lips. They look so damn kissable, but she hates when I interrupt her with the gesture when she's speaking.

"What?" She asks defensively when she notices me sigh. I roll my eyes and get ready for some more troublesome yelling and probably some troublesome hitting.

"Nothing." I answer. She got up from the bed as did I.

"It isn't _nothing_! You're an idiot and so annoying and-"

"You're so beautiful when you bicker." I smile in contentment as her face softens and she smiles. I love that smile. It's not troublesome.

"Really?" She asks innocently while cornering me into my wall.

"Yup." All of the sudden, her face turns angry again and I roll my eyes.

"Well you're still a baka!" She states and I sigh.

Okay, so girls are troublesome. Especially Temari. All she ever does is scream, boss me around and tell me how lazy I am. She is loud, obnoxious and annoying. She is way too troublesome for my standards.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way…" She whispers against my lips before kissing me softly on the lips.

Well, I guess she isn't _too_ troublesome…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here is another ShikaTema fic! Oh, and even though in this story, Temari had Shikamaru, in real life, _amrSakura14_ really has Shikamaru!**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this one! Go ShikaTema!**

**Oh, and please Review, you know, if you get the chance...**

**Like it?**


End file.
